Golden
by GoldenNightmares
Summary: A Redo of 'Just Golden'... Lemons - Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I wasn't sure if I was going to remake or make some changes to the 'Just Golden' story… I'm extremely proud of it. But I've decided to rewrite the story and make it much, much longer (Hopefully).**

 **Goldies POV**

|Obnoxiously loud singing| WHY? Why must TC **(Toy Chica)** and her boyfriend, Bonnie, practice, so damn early, on a Sunday no less. I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock. Eight o'fucking clock. Seriously… after I said 'DO NOT DISTURB ME TOMORROW!'. I'm in a particularly foul mood, because they woke me up, but the other reason, is that yesterday I was helping to build some new rooms, for three newcomers. I know I can teleport, but that doesn't help with bricklaying, does it. Anyway I laid in bed for about an hour, before I decided to get up. I got dressed, and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning Goldie" Bonnie said, when I'd left my room.

I didn't respond. I entered the kitchen, and to no surprise, Chica was in there.

"Good morning, Goldie" Chica said.

"Morning" I replied.

"I thought that you weren't going to get up this early? At least, that's what you said"

"That's what I thought… though I didn't factor those two into that plan"

The others say I'm more 'aggressive' or 'moody', because I'm lonely, 'I need female companionship' as Freddy, my twin brother, put it. Problem is, is that none of the girls here, really take my fancy. Closest too what I'm looking for is Chica, but she's just not my type, it just wouldn't work out.

"Daydreaming, cus"

"Huh… oh, hey Fred"

Fred, or Fredrick **(Toy Freddy)** if you want his full name, is my cousin.

"You've been really distracted lately… what's up" Freddy asked.

I didn't reply.

"You're dreaming about girls, aren't you?" Freddy said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Sure… I believe, thousands wouldn't"

God… he's so damn annoying. Chica handed me a plate of bacon and eggs, giving the same too Freddy and Fredrick. Ha, I saw that look she gave Freddy… I thought something was going on between them.

 **Later that day**

Uggghhh… some people can be so damn rude. I just watched Chica get yelled at, because a customer said, 'the pizza tasted like stale cardboard'.

 **Two days later**

It's like Piccadilly Circus **(Does anyone who's not from Britain get that?)** today, because of what's going on today. The newcomers are arriving today, and all I know about them, is that one's human in appearance, another is a fox and the last, a bunny.

"Are ye goin' ta help, or aren't ye?" An unmistakable pirate voice said.

"Well it doesn't help that no one has told me what to do!" I replied, slightly annoyed.

"I'll tell ye what ta do then… I think Bon **(Toy Bonnie)** be needin' a bit o' help" Foxy said, pointing at Bon.

"Fine" I said, walking over to Bon.

He was struggling to carry a large box… poor lad, always trying to be like his brother **(Bonnie)**. I quickly grabbed the box, just as he dropped it.

"That… That was… That was a close… close one" He said, breathing heavily.

"Where were you taking it?" I asked.

"To the… To the front door" He said, catching his breath.

"Got it… oh and Bon…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop trying to lift things too heavy for you!"

"Can't make any promises"

"Hmmmppphhh"

I took the box over too the front the door, where Springtrap and Fredbear, were setting some things up. I put the box down, and they started taking things out of it. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. Surprise, Surprise… as soon as I walked in Chica was there.

"Big day today" She said, as I got some lemonade out of the fridge.

"Yeah… I know" I replied.

"Now, now… no need to be Mr. Grumpy" She said.

"Not my fault… you know it's who I am" I said.

"Whatever" She said, turning her attention back too making the pizza.

I walked out of the kitchen, and some vehicle approaching. I put my drink down and went too the main entrance. Freddy, Fredrick and Fredbear were already there. I heard the vehicles engine turn off, then the slamming of doors. Fredbear opened the doors.

"Welcome" Fredbear said, smiling.

"Hello… I'm Ballora" The human like one said.

"Welcome Ballora" Fredrick said.

"I'm Funtime **(Funtime Foxy)** " A pink and white fox said, walking through the door.

"I thought there were three of you?" I asked.

"Oh there are three of us… it's just that one of us is a bit shy, when meeting new people" Ballora said.

"What's their name?" I asked.

"Her name's, Springs **(Spring Bonnie)** " Ballora said.

As she said that, a golden bunny walked through the door, and I kid you not, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

 **Springs POV**

I walked through the door, and saw four bears looking at me… but one in particular caught my eye.

"Quick introductions… I'm Fredbear, the golden one, is Goldie… the dark brown one is Freddy, Goldies twin brother, and the light brown one, is Fredrick, Goldie and Freddy's cousin" The pale golden/yellow one said.

"It's nice to meet you" Ballora said.

"Now that our introductions are done, Freddy, can you show Ballora around, Fredrick, can you show Funtime around, and Goldie, can you show Springs around" Fredbear said.

I guess I get to go around with the one who caught my eye…

And from the looks of it, I caught his.

"Okay, so this is the main show room, if you can't find anyone, look here first… over there is Prize Corner, Mari **(Marionette(Female))** lives there, don't disturb her… there is the door to our bedrooms… those are the restrooms, but our bedrooms have bathrooms… that's the kitchen, you'll find Chica in there, most of the time… that's Pirates Cove, you'll find Foxy and his sister, Mangle, in there… and I think that's everything" Goldie explained.

"Okay… but where will all of us be performing?" I asked.

"Ballora will be in the 'Kids Dance Studio', once we've finished building it… Funtime will be in Pirates Cove, with Foxy and Mangle… and you'll be with me, in the 'Gold Stars' show room, once we've finished repairing it" Goldie replied.

He was looking at me, in a way that said 'You look beautiful… but I'm not going too say anything', this has made me love him already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Springs's POV**

I woke up in my new room, after what was probably the best nights sleep I've had in ages, to sound of rather loud singing, then the sound of shouting, from… Goldie?

"Wh… What's going on?" I asked, leaving my room, yawning.

 **Goldie's POV**

"DO YOU TWO HAVE TOO PRACTICE SO EARLY IN THE BLOODY MORNING?" I yelled at Bonnie and TC, after they woke me up, at stupid o'clock… AGAIN!

"It's not our fault you're such a light sleeper!" TC snapped back.

"Wh… What's going on?" Springs asked, walking out of the bedroom area, yawning.

"|Sighing| I'm sorry for waking you, Springs" I said.

"Yeah, you should be!" TC said, sneering.

"If Bonnie wasn't next to you, I'd punch your mouth so hard you wouldn't be able to feel for weeks!" I snapped, angered by her comment.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Bonnie boomed, his eyes going black.

"ENOUGH!" A very powerful, and stern, voice yelled.

"Springs!?" Me and Bonnie both said, in confusion.

"I do not need to hear this, first thing in the morning, nine o'clock to be precise!" She said.

"I'm going back to bed" I said, returning to my room.

Springs was right, she didn't need to hear that on her third day, at stupid o'clock, no less. I was thinking of songs me and Springs could sing, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said.

Surprisingly, Springs was there.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise… what brings you here?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to ask, why is the 'Gold Stars' show room, destroyed?"

"Let's see, it must've been two, three years ago now… I was on stage, when I noticed a quiet hissing, I thought nothing of it, however, when I went in the next day, and switched the lights on, the entire room went up in a huge fireball. Turns out we didn't think the buildings design out too well, there were gas pipes running all over the room. When Fredbear and Springtrap, fixed me, I wasn't me, so to speak, my anger flared up much easier than normal. It's better now, but something as simple as an argument could set it off" I explained.

"…Ummm… well… I'm speechless" Springs said, shocked.

"That's what I expected… we've fixed the design now, so the room won't explode" I replied.

"That's good… also, what will be doing until the room is fixed" She asked.

"It's already fixed, we just need too decide where we want everything to go" I replied.

"Fair enough I guess… I'm going to go get dressed now" She said, leaving my room.

That isn't a bad idea. I got dressed and headed towards the Gold Stars show room, making sure to avoid Bonnie and TC.

 **Two hours later**

Me and Springs were deciding where we wanted everything to go, when we heard screaming. We walked out to see three men, with SMGs **(Sub-Machine Gun(for all those who don't play enough video games))** , taking people's money, jewellery, etcetera, and money from the register. Bonnie could snap them in half with ease… if only he could get close. No one could do anything… except for me. I warped behind one of them, and twisted his arm behind his back, breaking it in the process. He dropped his firearm, and I pulled him in front of me, using him as a human shield. Because the other two's attention was now focused on me, Bonnie and Freddy, got behind the other two, and restrained them. It wasn't long before the police showed up and arrested the three men. Everyone in the restaurant left rather quickly, after retrieving their belongings.

"That was, 'interesting'" Springs said

"Yes… yes it was" I said.

"How did you know they wouldn't shoot their buddy?" Bonnie asked.

"Simple answer is… I didn't" I replied.

"I think that was a brave thing to do" Springs said.

"I think it was unnecessarily risky" Bonnie said.

"You're only saying that because you didn't get to punch one of them" Freddy said.

"Am not" Bonnie said.

A few hours later, me and Springs had decided where to put the stage, the seating, and some other things. We worked on cleaning away any leftover debris, fixing any damage that still remained, and placing some markers for the stage.

"What time is it?" Springs asked.

"It's...|Checks Watch|… Seven, it's seven o'clock" I replied.

"Doesn't time fly when your busy" Springs said.

"Yes it does" I replied.

It was kind of an awkward moment, so we decided to leave and get something to eat. I don't know about Springs, but I was starving. We went and grabbed a fresh pizza, from the kitchen, that Chica had just made for us. We went and sat down in the main show room.

"What were you two doing? You were in there for hours" Freddy said, smirking.

Does he really think we were doing 'That'? I've literally just met her, I mean, I've heard of fast paced relationships, but this would be ridiculous.

"Making a layout for the room, then doing a bit of cleaning" I replied, irritated at what he was thinking.

"Of course you were" He said, still smirking.

I hate it when he's like that. We're twins, but have very different personalities.

There was a loud and low rumbling, and Springs suddenly looked up, looking frightened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, already guessing what was wrong.

"I'm scared of thunder" She replied, looking more frightened.

"Sounds like a storms coming, and a big one at that" Funtime said, walking in, Foxy next to her, hand-in-hand.

Well, Funtime and Foxy, I can see it now, but I just couldn't see it working out before now.

"I know, it's norm…" I was cut off mid-sentence by the loudest clap of thunder I've ever heard.

Springs was now looking truly terrified. I mean, by nature, everyone is at least a little scared of thunder and lightning, because you've got everything on land and in the ocean trying to kill you, now you've got the sky getting in the 'kill you' action too, but this, this was on a whole new level. Perhaps she was struck by lightning, or something, that would make sense right?

"I'm going too my room now" I said, getting up.

"K" Funtime replied.

I was on the computer, when, no less than half an hour later, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in"

To my extreme surprise, Springs opened the door. Was she that scared, that she would come too me for comfort, or was this something else?

"Goldie, can I ask you something?" She asked, a little nervous.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears" I replied.

"Do you... Do you like me" She asked, looking away from me.

"Like you as in… As a friend or…?" I asked.

"Like me as in, you love me…?" She answered, her voice trailing off.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I've liked you from the moment I met you, and now I know you more, I've fallen in love with you"

"I'll be honest, when you arrived, out of the three of you, you caught my eye, and with cheery personality and cute looks, I couldn't help but fall in love with you, but I didn't know if you felt the same, so I didn't say anything" I replied.

What happened next I was not expecting.

"Well where d…" I was cut off, by her kissing me. Unexpected, but I kissed back.

I think this means we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh, and speaking of boyfriend-girlfriend, Bonnie and TC are getting married. I never knew this, but in his early life, Fredbear, was a vicar. Who knew, I certainly didn't.

 **Springs's POV**

He kissed back! I feel so happy, it felt so good. I was wondering how to ask him, and this storm provided a brilliant opportunity. I saw the worry on his eyes when I suddenly looked up. He's so kind and caring, and I love him for that.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Big Day

**Two weeks later**

Me and Springs are 'technically' boyfriend and girlfriend, but we haven't really said anything to anyone, and don't share a room, though I think that was obvious. We plan to tell everyone tomorrow, after the wedding today.

"Come on bro, get up!" Was the second thing I heard, the first being loud banging.

"Yeah yeah… I'm getting up" I groaned.

I got up and dressed into the suit I was to wear. It was white, white jacket, white shoes, white trousers, white top hat, with a red rose. Not to my taste really, but what can you do.

Once I was dressed, I went and got something to eat, and then took my seat next too Springs.

When TC had gotten to the stage, Fredbear began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Bonnie and TC. If anyone has any objections, please say them now, or forever hold your peace"

Nobody stood up.

"Excellent. Bonnie, repeat after me, 'I, say your name, take TC, to be my lawfully wedded wife'" Fredbear instructed.

"I, Bonnie, take TC, to be my lawfully wedded wife" Bonnie repeated.

Bonnie then pulled out a gold ring, with eight sapphires going round it, and put on TC's finger. They couldn't stop beaming at each other.

"And TC…" Fredbear said.

TC nodded.

"I, TC, take Bonnie, to be my lawfully wedded husband" TC said, putting a silver ring, with eight rubies going round it, on Bonnie's finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife… you may kiss the bride!" Fredbear said.

Bonnie and TC shared their first kiss as a married couple, and the whole room erupted into applause. TC then pulled out of their kiss, picked up her bouquet, turned her back… and threw it the air. Ballora was the one who caught… but Springs nearly caught it.

"Maybe next time" I heard Springs say.

Fredbear moved the podium he was using off the stage, and turned the music on. Bonnie and TC had their first dance. And then the party began. Springs was trying to get me to dance with her, but I'm not that good of a dancer. So instead she sat with me. We did catch Ballora flirting with Bon a bit, which was pretty funny, because she dwarfed him.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked Springs.

"Only a hint of alcohol… I'm not a big drinker" She replied.

"You and me both" I said.

I went over to Mangle, who was barmaid for the evening.

"Hi Goldie… so what do you want?" She asked.

"Two slightly alcoholic lemonades, one with red wine, the other with white wine" I said.

"Gimme two minutes" She said.

A minute or two later, she handed me two glasses.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

I walked back over to Springs, and saw Funtime had joined us.

"Here you go… Hi Funtime" I said, handing Springs her drink.

"Thanks" She replied.

They were talking about Foxy, and boyfriends in general, because Funtime had known for a good while now, that me and Springs were a couple.

"So just how long have you known me and Springs are a couple?" I questioned.

"About a week and half" She replied, confidently.

"How?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Funtime has always been able to read people, like you'd read a book" Springs said.

We continued talking for another hour or so, before Ballora joined us.

"Hi Ballora" Funtime said.

"Hi Funtime, Goldie, Springs" Ballora replied.

"We saw you earlier, flirting with Bon" Springs said, giggling.

"Oh you saw that!" Ballora replied, blushing slightly.

"Yes, we did… it's funny because you dwarf him" I said.

"I think he's cute" Ballora replied, joining in on the giggling.

I took a sip of my drink, when I felt a gust of wind. I looked around, only to discover, none of the windows were open. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down, to see four sharp claws poking through me, staining my white suit, red.

" _Surprise"_ An all too familiar voice, said.

"Terrible surprise… Nightmare!" I replied, weakly.

Next thing I know, Nightmare's gone, and I'm on the floor, blacking out.

I woke up in my room. I looked around, to find Springs sitting next to my bed, holding my hand. As soon as I tried to move, she woke up.

"Don't move… you're hurt!" She said, in a quick, but caring way.

"I'm fine… I'm ok… what happened?" I asked.

"You were just sitting there, when a huge black bear, with blood red eyes and razor sharp claws and teeth, appeared behind you, and stabbed you through the chest… who is he?" She asked.

"His name's Nightmare… he's not a, how should I say, he's not a real entity, so to speak. Everyone has another version of themselves, most never revealing their existence, however, mine goes through phases of trying to kill me… but I can't quite figure out why he's jet black, instead of golden" I explained.

"I hope he doesn't come back!" Springs said, with fear in her voice.

"He shouldn't do… not for a while, anyway" I replied, as truthfully as I could.

"I'll go tell the others you're awake… and I'll leave you to rest" She said, leaving.

"Thank you" I said, falling asleep.

When I woke up, I was feeling much stronger, so I decided to get out of bed. I got dressed, and left my room.

"Goldie!" I heard Freddy and Fredrick say together.

"Before you ask… I'm fine" I responded.

"You might be, but Springs isn't… she's been worried about you. Is something goinooooofff" Freddy said, as Fredrick elbowed him.

I went over to Springs, and when she saw me, she jumped up and hugged me, nearly knocking me over in the process.

"Glad to see you too… but be careful, my chest still hurts" I said, as the other girls giggled at what just happened.

"Sorry" She said, a little embarrassed.

"It's fine… what date is it?" I asked.

"It's… the first of August" TC told me.

"Start of the holidays then" I said.

"Yep" Funtime said.

"Good… I've had enough excitement for now" I said, causing everyone, including me, to burst out laughing.

I spent most of the day relaxing, and explaining who Nightmare is, to the others. And telling them that me and Springs are together. Though, in the evening, Springs did start acting a little, strange… like she wanted to ask me something, but was too embarrassed to ask. Well then, if she won't ask me, I'll ask her.

"Springs, is something bothering you?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask, if I could sl… if I could…" Her voice trailed off.

"If you could… what?" I asked.

"If I could sleep in your room tonight" She said, her cheeks going so red, they looked like they could set on fire any second now.

"Sure… just be careful… my chest doesn't hurt as much, but it's still sore" I said.

"Thank you" She replied, her cheeks a little less red.

She's adorable when she's blushing. I went to my room, while she went to hers, to grab a few things. She came in, wearing her pyjamas. I got into bed and she got in after me, quickly snuggling up to me, soon falling asleep, with me falling asleep shortly after.

I woke up to sounds of TC's giggles. She'd probably come in to, either A. Ask me something, or B. Find Springs, only to find us like this. Her giggles got quiet, meaning she, probably, closed the door and left. It wasn't long until Springs woke up.

"Good morning" I said.

"Morning Goldie" She replied, half asleep.

I got up and dressed, with Springs following shortly. We did our normal morning routine, asides from a few slight differences.

We were in the newly renovated 'Gold Stars' show room, trying to think of some new songs, when I realised, I'd never heard her sing before.

"I've never heard you sing before" I said.

"And…" She replied.

"Well I'd like to hear you sing" I said.

"And I'd like to hear you sing" She said.

"Well I do have one song…"

"What's it called?"

"I don't really have a name for it… but I do have the script"

I handed her the script, and after we worked it out, we called Bonnie and TC in, since, you know, they love to sing so much.

 **Just Gold** **By MandoPony**

 **(YouTube Just Gold duet)**

By the time we'd finished, pretty much, everyone was in the room, applauding us. We took a bow, and got of stage.

"You were amazing" I said.

"So were you" She replied.

Everyone eventually left the room, leaving me and Springs alone. We were just staring at each other, until we heard a smash. Followed by lots of yelling. We went out to find TC and Chica, yelling at each other.

"YOU STUPID BITCH… LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" TC yelled at Chica, indicating the broken crockery on the floor.

"MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, IF YOU HAD BEEN LOOKING AT WHERE YOU WERE GOING, INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT BONNIE, YOH WOULDN'T HAVE BUMPED INTO ME!" Chica snapped back.

"IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED, IF YOU DIDN'T GET IN MY WAY!" TC yelled back.

"HOW? HOW WAS THIS MY FAULT… I WAS JUST STANDING THERE!" Chica retaliated.

"Girls, Girls… there is no need for this" Springtrap intervened.

"Chica started it!" TC said.

"I did not!" Chica replied.

"Alright, Alright… why don't we agree, to disagree!" Springtrap said.

"FINE!" They both said.

They cleaned it up, and that, was that.


End file.
